I want to hold your hand!
by Lea Lovegood
Summary: L'amour est quelque chose d'incrolable. Ça vous prend au moment où vous vous en attendez le moins...C'est ce que va découvrir Hermione dans les prochains jours...


Chapitre 1 : Introduction!

Il faisait froid. C'était l'hiver depuis peu. Je pouvais apercevoir Harry qui fendait le bois avec Arthur, Sirius et Ron. Ceux-ci étaient seulement séduisant à regarder, car je ne serais pas aller avec eux, pour rien au monde. D'accord, la neige c'est vraiment féerique, mais quand il fait –20°c, je préfère rester à l'intérieur et parler avec Ginny, qui justement, depuis quelques minutes, a disparu. C'est pourquoi je suis à la fenêtre, à regarder fixement Harry, espérant qu'il ne me remarque pas, commentant mentalement tous ces mouvements. Je me retourne et toujours pas de Ginny en vue. Je reste donc là. Il présentement en train de lancer des boules de neige à Ron. Il est tellement beau. Je ne m'étais jamais arrêter sur ce détail. Cela fait plus de 4 ans que nous nous connaissons et je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Ses cheveux en bataille, son regard verdoyant, ses mains lançant les boules de neige... Il semble qu'aujourd'hui, un rien me transporte dans les nuages. C'est justement l'arrivée inattendu de Ginny qui me tirera de ma rêverie.

Ginny : Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Moi : AAHHHH!

Elle m'a vraiment fait une peur bleue. Vous devez me prendre pour quelqu'un de nerveux, mais réfléchissez et vous verrez que ça vous est probablement déjà arrivée. À vous, ou à l'une de vos amies! Je continue…

Ginny : Pourquoi tu cries comme ça?

Moi : Tu m'as fait peur. Où étais-tu?

Ginny : J'étais allée chercher mon album, comme je te l'avais dit.

Moi(pensée) : Elle m'a dit ça? Je devrais écouté plus ce qu'elle me dit et ne plus laisser Harry me déconcentré. Parlant de celui là, qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Ginny :…m'avais dit de me montrer des photos de Ron. Hermione? HERMIONE? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes.

Moi : Oui, oui, comment a réagi ta mère après ça?

Elle me jeta un regard, comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre.

Ginny : Qu'est-ce que ma mère a à voir là-dedans?

Moi : Je sais pas, mais tu me parlais d'elle à l'instant.

Ginny : Wo! J'ai pas parlé de ma mère « à l'instant».

Elle prit bien soin de mettre l'accent sur le « à l'instant».

Moi : Désolé, mais je ne me sens pas très bien ces temps-ci. Ça te dérange si je monte me reposer?

Ginny : Si ça peut te permettre de mieux m'écouter, vas-y!

Moi : Merci!

Je montai, laissant Ginny seule dans la salle à manger. Arrivée dans «ma» chambre d'amie, je pris bien soin de fermer la porte pour ne pas être déranger. J'enfilai mon pyjama et m'enroulai dans une couverture, de la création de Mme. Weasley. Comme je m'apprêtai à lire, je remarquai un son qui provenait de l'extérieur. C'était les garçons! En fait, Harry avait cessé de lancer des balles à Ron et montrait à Arthur comment couper les arbres sans magie, un exercice qu'il semblait trouver fascinant.

Moi(pensée) : Je dois arrêté de penser à lui.

Moi(ma conscience) : Ouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Ça fait pas un mois que tu me répètes ça?

Moi(pensée) : Ouais, mais aujourd'hui, c'est sérieux!

Moi(ma conscience) : Tu me fais penser à toutes ces femmes qui entreprennent des régimes, mais qui ne les finissent finalement jamais.

Moi(pensée) : Mais c'est pas un régime que je fais!

Moi(ma conscience) : Non, c'est une sevrage!

Je déteste quand ma «petite voix» a raison. Je dois arrêter de penser à lui. Elle me répète ça depuis plus d'un mois, même quand j'étais avec Ron. C'est mon ami, point! Mais il me plait tellement…Je devrais penser à ça pendant une bonne sieste. Je dois être vraiment fatiguée, car mes pieds me mènent directement à ma destination, c'est-à-dire le lit.

Après quelques heures, je me réveille enfin. Je remarque aussi que la porte de la chambre est ouverte et que Ron me regarde dormir. Je feins de dormir, examinant ce qu'il faisait. Je n'eu le temps que de le voir regarder leur car celui-ci remarqua mon œil qui le regardait.

Ron : Enfin, je croyais que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

Moi(pensée) : Merde, il m'a vu!

Moi : Ouais, j'étais tellement bien.

Ron : J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai réveillé?

Moi : Non, je ne t'ai même pas entendu entrer.

Ron : Alors, Ginny m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien, est-ce que tu vas mieux?

Moi : Oui, ça va…mieux!

Ron : Ma mère voulait que je vienne te réveiller parce qu'on va souper bientôt, mais j'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller. Elle dit que se sera prêt d'une minute à l'autre

Moi : Merci, je viens vous trouver dans une minute.

Ron : Je t'attendrai dans le salon.

Il se leva et sortit rapidement de ma chambre. Je déteste l'ambiance dans lequel nous vivons depuis quelques semaines. Depuis que nous avons rompus, en fait. Il est tellement…différent.

Je me rappelle, c'était un mardi. Celui avant de partir de Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Il m'avait pris à part, alors que je descendais prendre mon déjeuner.

Ron : Il faut que je te parle Hermione.

Moi : Moi aussi.

Il m'emmena dans le corridor du deuxième étage. Nous marchâmes un bon moment, et il s'arrêta devant une armure, apparemment très vieille car elle était pas mal rouillé.

Ron : Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est vraiment pas évident. De…

Moi(pensée) : Je crois que nous parlerons de la même chose!

Ron :…puis quelques temps, j'ai remarqué que toi et moi, ça n'allait pas tellement bien.

Moi : J'ai aussi remarqué.

Ron : Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire pour essayer que ça aille mieux.

Moi : Peut-être que ça ne peut pas aller mieux.

Ron sembla un peu choqué par ma remarque.

Ron : Ce n'est pas la conclusion que j'avais tiré.

Moi : C'est pourtant la seule que je puisse envisagé.

Ron semblait de plus en plus choqué par mes paroles.

Ron : Tu veux vraiment pas qu'on essaie?

Moi : Je vois pas pourquoi. Si ça fait des semaines que nous le voyons et que ça ne s'est pas arrangé, malgré nos efforts, c'est que la magie n'y est plus. Et qu'en il n'y a plus de magie, c'est qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire!

Je ne pouvais plus parler après cette phrase. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il est pensé que nous pouvions encore régler ça. Non, c'est assez les infanteries. Quand ça ne va plus, ça ne va plus!

Je l'ai revu, quelques heures plus tard, et il ne semblait pas décider à me parler avant un bon bout de temps.

Finalement, quand nous arrivâmes au quai 9¾, il me dit que je pouvais toujours venir chez lui pour Noël, car Ginny aimerait avoir de la compagnie et qu'il avait déjà acheté mon cadeau, chose que je n'avais pas faite!

J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement, mais…il était trop tard! Je regardais ma valise, voyant le cadeau de Ron que j'avais acheté la veille. Il m'arracha une larme qui atterrit sur le sol. Je m'essuyai le visage et je fini par sortir de la chambre, croisant Harry, qui était monté chercher quelque chose, un cadeau semble-t-il.

Harry : Je te croyais en bas.

Moi : Non, je dormais.

Harry(d'un air songeur) : Dormais?

Moi : Ouais!

Il me taquina encore un peu sur le fait que j'avais dormi pendant un samedi après-midi, mais lorsque nous atteignîmes le rez-de-chaussée, nous croisâmes le regard jaloux de Ron.

Ginny : Ça été long, Harry!

Harry : Désolé, c'est parce que j'ai attendu Hermione qui sortait de sa chambre.

Ron(accusateur) : Elle aurait été capable de descendre toute seule, tu sais!

Hermione : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Si Harry voulait m'attendre, il avait le droit.

Ron ne dit plus rien après mes mots. Il se contenta seulement de se lever et de proposer à sa mère de l'aider. Harry et moi prîmes place dans le salon.

Ginny(à l'adresse d'Harry) : Alors, vas-tu me le montrer finalement?

Harry : Je ne croyais pas que ça t'intéresserait tant que ça!

Moi(un peu incrédule) : De quoi parlez-vous ou juste?

Harry : Tu sais, cette été, je suis allée à Washington, aux States. Ginny n'avait pas encore vu les photos.

Il me montra l'album qu'il tenait dans les mains. Le même album que j'avais pris pour un cadeau. Malheureusement, je connaissais par cœur le contenu de celui-ci. Il s'assit à la droite de Ginny et ouvrit l'album. Il lui montra une photo de lui et Sirius ( car c'est avec lui qu'il y était allé) dans un aéroport, endroit que Ginny trouva fascinant. Je fis semblant de m'intéresser aux photos suivantes, malgré qu'Harry me les avait montré pendant x temps depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Quand il eut enfin terminé, je ne pus lui parler, car Mme. Weasley nous appelait pour souper. Quand nous arrivâmes à table, Ron me regarda et me pria de le suivre dans la cuisine.

Ron : Je suis désolé pour tantôt.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Je ne m'y attendais pas en fait.

Moi : C'est rien, mais ne fait plus ça s'il te plaît.

Ron : Promis!

Il partit pour embrasser ma joue, mais celle-ci s'y refusa. Je reculai de quelques pas, lui lançant un regard noir. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer, mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il crois que j'attendais ce moment.

Moi : Je croyais avoir été claire Ron!

Ron : Excuse-moi! Ça m'est venu naturellement.

Moi : C'est pas grave, mais essaie de ne plus recommencer.

Ron : Oui chef!

Il dit cette dernière phrase en me faisant un geste vraiment stupide. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et je lui fit un sourire, qu'il me rendit. Je me retournai vers la salle à manger et m'y dirigeai quand Harry me fit signe de venir le voir.

Harry : Est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir à côté de moi? Je t'ai gardé une place.

Moi(confuse) : bien...euhhh...oui.

S'il n'avais rien remarqué, il était vraiment aveugle. Quand je me fut assise, je mis la tête dans mes mains en me demandant pourquoi j'avais agi aussi stupidement. «C'est Harry! C'est Harry! Harry ton ami!» Comme je relevai la tête, je croisai le regard de Ron, interrogateur.

Mme Wesley : Alors, les garçons, avez-vous taillés assez de bois pour cette hiver?

Arthur : Ben, il faudra peut-être y retourner demain!

Ron et Harry(d'une même voix) : QUOIIIIII?

Arthur : J'ai dit qu'il faudrait sûrement y retourner demain.

Harry :Oh non! S'il fait froid comme aujourd'hui, ne comptez pas sur moi!

Ron : Ni sur moi.

Arthur : Alors, je peux compter sur vous les filles?

Moi : Je suis pas sur d'être la personne la mieux désigné pour couper des arbres.

Ginny : Moi non plus!

Arthur : Et bien, nous irons tous!

Tous(sauf Arthur) : Ohhhhhh!

Mme Wesley : Je comprends votre désarroi, mais Arthur a dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Tout le monde acquiesça, mais personne n'avait vraiment envie de faire ça demain. Le souper se termina en silence et tous se levèrent en même temps.


End file.
